


The Carmine Thief

by SherlockianonFire



Series: Bright as Stars, Diamonds and Hearts [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: All the other colors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/pseuds/SherlockianonFire
Summary: A very talented man who has a very particular hobby and very beloved friends.
Series: Bright as Stars, Diamonds and Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125374
Kudos: 4





	The Carmine Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Our Beloved Keio Boy!!!!!
> 
> This is my first piece for this fandom and I clearly share it with all the love for our fave Sakurai.  
> I recommend to read this while listening to 'Rolling Days'.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh, this is unbetaed, so I'm really sorry if there is a mistake somewhere.

It was risky to do it in plain sight and with daylight, but in his defense, the sun was setting and the sky looked so prettily soft in red and orange.

 _Ah, it was a nice sentiment!_  
The day that ends in flames of life, slowly and sensually… colors fading into darkness and mystery.

There was something romantic in _stealing_. All the preparations resembled the _courtship_ , the intent of getting something promising, a reward long expected.

The exact moment in front of the object of your affection, right there, ready to be touched and held dearly in your hands; all that anticipation portrayed the feeling of _kissing_ your beloved for the first time.

Oh, and the exhilarating minute when you run away without looking back with your precious bounty next to your heart! _Oh, what a feeling!_ What a strong sensation of ecstasy and happiness all mixed over your skin! I don’t have to tell you what it seems, right? All of your being lost on a _mist of pleasure_.  
  


And right now, at the top of a prestigious museum, not scared a bit of heights (that’s funny to pretend during his day life), enjoying the view, he hid behind an old rusty pillar waiting for the last of the staff to leave, and for him to start his incursion.  
  
Everything would go as smoothly as he had planned.

*****

Crossing doors and ducking cameras, his steps were firm and the movement of his long legs steady. His eyes always focusing in the point he needs to reach, adapting to the falling night’s shadows over the building.

The last of doors opened swiftly in front of him; there was no security system that could resist him after all, to be perfectly honest. It had been a long process of researching, looking for blind spots, memorizing schedules and charming people, but that door was finally open… only for him. 

His blood rushed fiercely through his body, the beating of his heart echoing in his ears. The beautiful prize to his efforts displayed as a fragile red rose among pale flowers.

*****

The glass case allowed his hand to cross the transparent curtain that protected the bright red diamond easily.

He doubted a few seconds, his fingers feeling the air surrounding the red heart. No alarm would sound and even if that were to be the case, he would have enough time to run away and enjoy his little reward.

Only his breathing could be heard in the large hall. By now darkness had completely fallen over the city and the magical red color had vanished to appear on another good day.

In the darkness of the room, the scarlet heart shone even more and his heart fluttered in realization. He wondered if one could fall in love with something so simple; or better said, with what it represented.

The second his touch enclosed the diamond… _Oh, what a pleasure!_  
It could be held in the palm of his hand and his fingers trembled in excitement. 

It was finally his and his only.

*****

Having abandoned the building with the same stealthiness he used to enter it, he now enjoyed the fresh night air on his face, his dark soft hair dancing around his handsome face and his round warm eyes enjoyed the light of the moon over the carmine diamond on his right hand.

When he first thought of stealing it, it wasn’t because he was greedy, but because he thought it was worth to share its beauty with others, especially those close to his heart.

In the end, it was an innocent hobby, right?

*****

The next Monday, a young man with moles over his beautiful lips smiled to himself when he read in the newspaper the disappearance of a red diamond worth millions of dollars. He gave a look to the gold ring in his middle finger with a beautiful vermillion stone in it.

His smile only grew wider. 

*****

He continued to sip his tea while watching the TV with his permanent sleepy eyes. Apparently it wasn’t a simple robbery. The news said it was made by a professional.

He rearranged his silver cufflinks with scarlet crystals before leaving for work in his impeccable suit.

It was, indeed, made by a professional.

******

In the train to work, he fidgeted with his phone as always, apparently most of the people he followed on social media were talking about the same, the lost red diamond and how much it costed.

He closed the app and opened his favorite game, a round or two would be enough before his stop.

He straightened his thin silver tie pin with a marvelous crimson crystal on one end. A very stylish present.

*****

His shift would end soon and his colleagues would finally stop talking.  
They had been gossiping the whole day how the missing red diamond would show up among the hay of the birds’ cages. He would laughed loudly and instinctively touch his new leather bracelet that had attached a very bright cherry stone covered in white resin.

It was a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, I thought it would be fun to play with our always righteous Sho-chan a little bit.  
> I hope you don't mind he is a thief in this short story; it is only a hobby, ok?
> 
> Did you catch the glimpse of our beloved boys?  
> You did? Great.  
> Have fun.  
> And Happy Birthday Sho-chan.


End file.
